1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive and, more particularly, to the structure of the feeding base of an optical disc drive.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In an optical disc drive, a structure called a feeding assembly is configured so that parts, such as a spindle motor for rotating an optical disc, an optical pickup unit for recording data on an optical disc or playing back data recorded on the optical disc, and a stepping motor for moving the optical pickup unit to the inner and outer circumferential directions of the optical disc, are assembled into a single base. The base in which the parts are assembled is called a feeding base.
A conventional method for assembling the parts in a feeding base includes two methods: (1) a method for assembling the parts in an electrically zinc-coated steel plate (SECC: a steel plate produced by producing a steel material by cold stripping and coating it with zinc plating) and (2) a method for assembling the parts in the base in which an SECC steel plate is covered with a mold in an outsert form. The method (1) is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to achieve price competitiveness because guide parts for assembling the parts at regular positions are required and thus the number of required parts is increased. The method (2) is advantageous in that the feeding assembly can be configured using a smaller number of parts because all of the guides for assembling the parts at regular locations are configured in an outsert, but is disadvantageous in that a cost for fabricating the outsert is required.